


Parlons sentiments

by Mindell



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindell/pseuds/Mindell
Summary: « ...mais j'aimerais vraiment qu'on soit amies, et je suis sûre qu'on pourrait le devenir si tu voulais bien faire un effort, Marinette. Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, je t'assure, même si je sais que tu me vois comme une rivale à cause de tes sentiments pour Adrie- oups ! », s'interrompit Lila en portant dramatiquement sa main à sa bouche.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Let's talk about feelings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429224) by [Mindell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindell/pseuds/Mindell)



« ...mais j'aimerais _vraiment_ qu'on soit amies, et je suis sûre qu'on pourrait le devenir si tu voulais bien faire un effort, Marinette. Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, je t'assure, même si je sais que tu me vois comme une rivale à cause de tes sentiments pour Adrie- _oups_ ! », s'interrompit Lila en portant dramatiquement sa main à sa bouche.

Le sang de Marinette se glaça dans ses veines.

Elle aurait dû s'y attendre. Cela faisait maintenant des semaines que Lila la menaçait de dévoiler « accidentellement » ce qu'elle éprouvait pour Adrien au principal intéressé. Voilà qui était désormais chose faite. Et ce, au milieu de la classe, devant tous les autres élèves, sous couvert d'une tirade larmoyante durant laquelle elle se lamentait de l'animosité soi-disant infondée que Marinette éprouvait à son égard.

Poings serrés de rage, Marinette dû faire appel à tout son contrôle de soi pour s'empêcher de sauter à la gorge de Lila.

En temps normal, cette nouvelle tentative d'humiliation aurait déjà été suffisante pour lui mettre les nerfs en pelote.

Surtout s'il était sujet d' _Adrien_.

Du garçon auquel elle tenait le plus au monde et dont l'opinion avait une importance capitale à ses yeux.

Mais là, sans le vouloir, sa (détestable) camarade de classe venait d'interférer spectaculairement avec ses plans.

Personne n'était au courant, pas même Alya, mais Marinette s'était _enfin_ décidée à parler à Adrien de ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

Et cette fois, pas de plan tarabiscoté, pas de fuite à la dernière minute. Elle lui dirait simplement ce qu'elle pensait de lui, d'eux, point.

Et elle le lui dirait _vite_.

Il le fallait, pour sa propre santé mentale et pour le bien de leur amitié. Elle ne pouvait rester plus longtemps sans lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, sans lui confier sincèrement tout ce qu'elle pensait de lui.

Oui, d'ici quelques jours tout au plus, Marinette aurait pris Adrien à part pour discuter franchement avec lui. Ils auraient pu avoir une longue et sérieuse conversation sur leurs sentiments respectifs, auraient enfin mit les choses au clair et auraient pu poursuivre leur relation sur des bases saines.

Ça, c'était le plan.

Mais avec son intervention, Lila venait de lui arracher ce moment qui n'aurait dû appartenir qu'à Adrien et elle.

Rarement Marinette n'avait éprouvé pareil sentiment de frustration.

Seule consolation pour elle : Alya, d'ordinaire si prompte à tenter de calmer les tensions entre les deux jeunes filles, semblait cette fois tout aussi révoltée que sa meilleure amie.

Yeux écarquillés de surprise, sourcils froncés de colère, l'apprentie-journaliste laissa échapper une exclamation indignée. Elle avait beau considérer Lila comme son amie, un pareil manquement à l'étiquette de la classe ne pouvait être excusé aussi facilement.

Au vu des expressions choquées des autres élèves, le sentiment était par ailleurs largement partagé par le reste des adolescents présents.

Mais il en fallait visiblement plus que ça pour perturber le petit numéro de Lila. Les doigts portés à ses lèvres tremblantes, la jeune fille se tourna théâtralement vers son ennemie.

« Oh, Marinette », s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix faussement contrite, les yeux brillant de larmes tout aussi factices, « je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas... »

S'interrompant sur un sanglot dramatique, Lila écrasa sa paume contre sa bouche et détourna le visage.

Sa performance avait beau être si exagérée qu'elle en frôlait le ridicule, elle n'en atteint pas moins son but. Autour d'elle, les autres élèves jusque-là aussi révoltés que Marinette semblaient désormais partagés entre indignation et compassion.

Quelques larmes de plus, quelques nouvelles manifestations de repentir, et il était fort à parier que tous seraient plus occupés consoler Lilaplutôt que sa malheureuse victime.

Mais Marinette n'avait que faire des manigances de sa camarade de classe. Toute son attention était désormais concentrée sur le garçon assis devant elle.

Dès l'instant où le soi-disant lapsus de Lila avait franchi ses lèvres, Adrien avait tourné la tête vers Marinette avec une vitesse qui n'avait d'égale que son mépris évident pour le bien-être de ses cervicales.

À présent complètement face à elle, Adrien la dévisageait avec une expression étrange, un curieux mélange de quelqu'un qui aurait reçu un coup de massue sur la tête et d'un enfant à qui on aurait annoncé que Noël était avancé de trois mois. Ses sourcils étaient tellement haussés de surprise qu'ils disparaissaient presque derrière ses mèches blondes. Sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte. Ses pommettes, dont Marinette connaissait la couleur habituelle par cœur, se paraient délicatement de rose.

Et ses yeux, ses yeux...

Adrien la fixait avec une telle intensité que Marinette pouvait sentir le poids de son regard peser sur elle. _Littéralement_. Elle sentait sa surprise incrédule balayer son visage, ses milles questions silencieuses se presser contre sa peau.

Les joues brûlantes, Marinette enfouit sa tête entre ses mains. Si on pouvait la laisser se consumer tranquillement de frustration et d'embarras, ça serait parfait, merci.

Mais visiblement indifférent à ses souhaits d'éternel oubli, Adrien ne trouva rien de mieux que de lui adresser la parole.

« Marinette... », commença-t-il d'une voix hésitante. « Je sais que Lila ment comme elle respire, mais », poursuivit-il en ignorant royalement l'exclamation outragée de la principale intéressée, « ce... c'est vrai ? Tu... Tu éprouves des sentiments pour moi ? »

Le visage d'un rouge qui n'aurait rien à envier à celui de son costume, Marinette écarta légèrement les doigts pour lui jeter un regard assassin.

Naturellement.

Il aurait pu faire semblant d'être absorbé par ses devoirs, feindre une crise de surdité subite, mais _non_.

Il _fallait_ qu'il réagisse.

« J'éprouve surtout un profond sentiment d'exaspération », grogna-t-elle sans chercher à dissimuler son agacement.

Sans se démonter le moins du monde, Adrien se pencha un peu plus vers elle. Coude appuyé sur son dossier, menton négligemment posé dans le creux de sa paume, il la dévisagea avec des yeux pétillant de malice.

« Envers Lila ? », lui demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin. « Envers moi ? Envers la situation en général ? »

« Les trois. »

« Ah, rien de bien grave alors », conclut son camarade de classe avec un splendide optimiste – ou, selon Marinette, dans un merveilleux exemple de déni de la réalité.

Renonçant à dissimuler plus longtemps son visage entre ses doigts, l'héroïne laissa retomber ses mains sur son bureau et leva dramatiquement les yeux au ciel.

Sa réaction arracha un éclat de rire amusé à Adrien, avant que le jeune homme ne reprenne aussitôt son sérieux. Tendant le bras vers Marinette, il posa ses doigts sur les siens. Lentement, délicatement, comme si la main de sa camarade de classe était un oiseau farouche qu'il craignait d'effrayer par un geste trop brusque.

Dans un superbe effort de contrôle de soi, Marinette parvint à rester immobile.

Son cœur, en revanche, alla aussitôt s'écraser contre sa cage thoracique.

 _Badoum_.

Visiblement inconscient d'avoir propulsé son amie au bord de la crise cardiaque, Adrien se pencha un peu plus vers elle.

« S'il te plait », l'implora-t-il. « Ma L- _rinette_ », se reprit-il avant même que Marinette n'ait le temps de lui lancer un regard d'avertissement. « J'ai toujours été sérieux en ce qui concerne mes sentiments envers toi. Et ils n'ont pas changé. Même après qu'on... Enfin, tu sais. »

Les quelques mots qu'Adrien se garda de prononcer flottèrent entre les deux adolescents.

_... même après qu'on ait découvert nos identités secrètes._

_Mes sentiments pour toi n'ont pas changé, même après qu'on ait découvert nos identités secrètes_ , reconstitua le cerveau de Marinette dans un vaillant élan de lucidité.

La sensation d'un nouveau choc, semblable à un coup de marteau, secoua la jeune fille de l'intérieur.

 _Badoum_.

Le regard fiévreux, Adrien se pencha encore un peu plus vers elle.

Proche, si proche qu'elle pouvait compter ses cils, sentir son souffle sur sa peau, se perdre définitivement dans le vert hypnotisant de ses yeux.

« Si Lila dit la vérité », reprit le jeune homme d'une voix gorgée d'émotion, « ça veut dire que... l'autre garçon... c'était... _moi_ ? »

Le cœur de Marinette battait aussi fort que s'il cherchait à jaillir de sa poitrine.

 _Badoum_. _Badoum_. _Badoum_.

Dans un état second, Marinette se sentit hocher mécaniquement la tête.

Le monde extérieur avait disparu dans un brouillard indistinct, ses plans savamment élaborés s'étaient évanouis de son esprit.

Seul existait Adrien.

Adrien, et ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui.

« C' _est_ toi », confirma-t-elle.

 _Est_.

Encore.

Toujours.

L'usage du présent n'échappa pas à Adrien.

Frappé de surprise, le jeune homme se redressa brusquement sur son siège. Puis, lentement, un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Un immense, merveilleux, irrépressible sourire, qui fit à son tour s'étirer les commissures des lèvres de Marinette.

Le bonheur qui irradiait d'Adrien était si pur qu'il en était contagieux.

Ivre de joie et le cœur si léger qu'il aurait pu toucher les nuages, Marinette se sentait agréablement déconnectée de la réalité. Un petit rire incrédule s'échappa de sa bouche quand Adrien se pencha de nouveau vers elle pour porter ses doigts à ses lèvres.

Mais contrairement à ses habitudes, son coéquipier fit tourner sa main à la dernière minute pour déposer un baiser au creux de son poignet.

L'intimité du geste fit rougir Marinette jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Les lèvres d'Adrien sur son poignet étaient comme une étincelle, le départ de l'incendie qui embrasait sa peau, enflammait son cœur.

Ça. C'était pour _ça_ qu'elle avait besoin de plans.

Sans plans, sans une solide préparation mentale et de sérieux exercices de contrôle de soi, comment résister au charme dévastateur de l'amour de sa vie ? Comment anticiper la façon dont ses regards faisaient bondir son cœur ? Comment ignorer les délicieux frissons que son contact faisait courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale ? Comment contrôler cet instinct qui la poussait vers lui comme un aimant attiré par un autre, réclamant plus de baisers sur sa peau, plus de chaleur sous ses doigts, plus, plus, plus, _plus_.

Par la force des choses, Adrien et elle – _Chat Noir_ et elle – n'avaient déjà que trop peu de notion d'espace personnel, couplée à lien dont l'intensité défiait l'imagination.

C'était dangereux.

Il lui fallait des plans.

Des plans, des plans et encore des plans, sans quoi elle finirait certainement liquéfiée de joie et d'amour d'ici la fin de la journée.

Surtout si Adrien l'embrassait de nouveau.

Sur la main ou tout court.

Le visage de Marinette était désormais si rouge que de la chaleur émanait de ses joues.

Adrien se redressa sans lâcher ses doigts, le regard rivé au sien. Le sourire qui éclairait les traits du jeune homme était désormais timide, en contradiction parfaite avec l'audace de son attitude.

Marinette se sentit fondre un peu plus.

La délicatesse d'Adrien. Les excentricités de Chat Noir.

Deux facettes d'un même garçon, qu'elle apprenait encore à voir comme un tout unique mais qui ne faisaient que rendre leur propriétaire plus précieux à ses yeux.

« C'est moi », articula-t-il avec une joie incrédule.

Comme s'il n'osait y croire.

Comme si elle venait de lui offrir le plus beau cadeau du monde.

Le cœur battant si fort qu'elle pouvait le sentir pulser dans tout son corps, Marinette dégagea doucement son poignet de la prise d'Adrien pour entrelacer ses doigts avec les siens.

Le sourire qui éclaira aussitôt le visage du jeune homme était si brillant qu'il aurait pu rivaliser avec le soleil.

 _Je t'aime_ , lui disait son regard éperdu d'adoration.

 _Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime_.

Et s'il se lisait dans les yeux d'Adrien mille déclarations d'amour et de serments éternels, la réponse dans ceux de Marinette était tout aussi claire et limpide.

_Je t'aime aussi._


	2. Chapter 2

Un sifflement amusé fit brusquement sursauter Marinette et Adrien. Complètement absorbés l’un par l’autre, ils avaient complètement oublié qu’ils se trouvaient au milieu de la classe et de tous leurs camarades.

Non, rectification.

Au milieu de la classe, de tous leurs camarades ET d’une confrontation avec Lila.

Ce dernier point, en particulier, n’avait visiblement pas laissé Alya indifférente.

En temps normal, la jeune blogueuse se serait extasiée d’assister à un rapprochement entre Marinette et Adrien. Elle aurait manifesté bruyamment sa joie, sauté au cou de Marinette pour la congratuler, tapé affectueusement sur l’épaule d’Adrien, sans oublier bien sûr de prendre quelques – non, _beaucoup_ – de photos pour illustrer ce glorieux moment.

Et, naturellement, parce qu’Alya est Alya et que _savoir_ lui est aussi indispensable que respirer, elle aurait bombardé ses amis de questions pour connaître ce qui avait mené à ce développement tant espéré.

Mais là, la curiosité d’Alya n’était pas dirigée vers Marinette et Adrien.

Alors que Kim et Alix continuaient de gratifier leurs camarades de joyeux sifflements – dont Marinette ne saurait dire s’ils avaient pour but de la féliciter ou de l’embarrasser (ou plus certainement les deux à la fois) -, le regard d’Alya allait d’Adrien à _Lila_ et inversement.

Sourcils froncés derrière ses lunettes, les lèvres pincées, la jeune blogueuse était visiblement aussi perplexe que contrariée.

Et parce qu’Alya est Alya et qu’il n’est pas un mystère qu’elle puisse voir passer sans tenter de le résoudre, elle ne perdit pas une seconde de plus avant d’ouvrir la bouche.

« Adrien », interpella-t-elle son camarade d’une voix ferme.

Une voix autoritaire.

Une voix inquisitrice.

Une voix _je-sais-qu’on-ne-me-dit-pas-tout-et-tu-vas-cracher-le-morceau- **maintenant**_.

Le regard brillant de détermination d’Alya défiait quiconque d’oser essayer de lui mentir.

« Ne te méprends pas, je suis absolument ravie pour Marinette et toi et vous avez intérêt à _tout_ me raconter plus tard. Mais dis-moi… Quand tu dis que Lila ment comme elle respire, tu fais allusion à _quoi_ exactement ? »

« À rien ! », s’empressa d’intervenir Lila. « À rien _du tout_ ! Ce n’est qu’une petite blague entre amis, n’est-ce pas, Adrien ? »

Pour parfaire son effet, la jeune fille laissa échapper un petit rire soi-disant amusé.

Mais son sourire avait la dureté de l’acier et les ongles de la main qu’elle plaça sur le bras d’Adrien s’enfoncèrent douloureusement dans sa chair. Si ses yeux avaient été des dagues, le regard qu’elle posait sur le jeune mannequin aurait été une lame placée sous sa gorge en guise d’avertissement.

Il en fallait malgré tout plus pour impressionner Adrien.

Ses réserves de patience concernant Lila étaient épuisées depuis longtemps et la nouvelle attaque qu’elle venait de porter à Marinette éveillait en lui des velléités de revanches.

Nul ne s’en prenait à sa princesse sans en subir les conséquences.

Adrien se tourna vers Lila, sourcils froncés et lèvres pincées. De son regard dur comme une pierre à la rigidité de sa posture, tout dans son attitude transpirait la désapprobation.

Le jeune homme avait été à bonne école. Jamais il n’avait été aussi évident qu’Adrien _Agreste_ était bel et bien le fils de son illustre père.

« Et d’une, ce n’est pas une blague », répliqua-t-il sèchement. « Et de deux, nous ne sommes pas amis. »

Alors que Lila ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer, Adrien l’interrompit d’un geste de la main.

« Et avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit pour me contredire, comme prétendre que je mens pour je ne sais quelle raison, je t’arrête tout de suite. Si ça avait été le cas, j’aurais pu me contenter de dire que nous n’étions que de vagues connaissances. Mais que les choses soient claires », poursuivit-il en haussant le ton et en se tournant vers les autres élèves, qui le fixaient, médusés. « Je ne suis pas _du tout_ ami avec Lila. Je _n’aime pas_ Lila, et je ne l’ai jamais aimée. Point. »

Une lueur dangereuse étincela dans les yeux de la jeune italienne.

« Tu ne devrais pas dire ça, Adrien », gronda-t-elle d’une voix menaçante. « Ton père… »

« … sera ravi d’apprendre tout ce que j’ai à lui raconter sur toi », la coupa Adrien. « Comme le fait que tu passes ton temps à essayer de m’embrasser ou de me toucher sans ma permission, par exemple, malgré le fait que je t’ai déjà demandé d’arrêter à plusieurs reprises. »

Des hoquets horrifiés s’échappèrent de la masse des élèves.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur Lila à la vitesse d’une balle de fusil.

L’impact des paroles d’Adrien se lisait sur chaque personne présente. Le teint de Rose était verdâtre. Mylène, blottie dans les bras d’un Ivan visiblement choqué, avait l’air tout aussi nauséeuse. Juleka se recroquevillait sur son siège en marmonnant des paroles indistinctes. Max vacillait, comme s’il avait reçu un coup de massue sur la tête. Les traits déformés de fureur, Kim et Alix semblaient prêts à bondir sur Lila. Sabrina était aussi livide que Chloé était rouge de colère, tandis que Nathaniel paraissait au bord du malaise. Mains crispées de rage autour de son téléphone, Alya serrait l’appareil avec tant de force qu’on pouvait légitimement s’attendre à ce qu’il se brise en deux à tout instant. Quant à Nino, il paraissait hésiter entre vomir et hurler son courroux.

Sentant manifestement la situation lui échapper, Lila décida d’intervenir sans perdre plus de temps.

Elle se tourna vers ses camarades, les yeux brillants de larmes et les lèvres tremblantes, image de l’innocence injustement accusée.

« C’est un mensonge ! », s’exclama-t-elle en agitant vigoureusement les mains devant elle en signe de dénégation. « Un terrible mensonge ! Vous ne pouvez pas – »

« J’ai des preuves », lâcha brusquement Adrien. 

Sa voix fit l’effet d’une lame que l’on abat.

Froide. Tranchante. Sans pitié.

Mortellement efficace.

Dans le silence qui paralysa aussitôt la salle, les paroles du jeune homme résonnèrent, claires et limpides.

« Figure-toi que ton comportement ne passait pas inaperçu pendant nos séances photos », reprit-il à l’attention de Lila. « Les photographes, les maquilleurs, les techniciens… Je ne compte pas le nombre de personnes qui ont remarqué à quel point tu me _harcelais_ pour qu’on se rapproche et à quel point ça me mettait mal à l’aise. »

« Je – »

« Est-ce que tu as une idée de depuis combien de temps je travaille pour mon père ? », poursuivit implacablement Adrien. « Et depuis combien de temps les gens qui travaillent sur nos photoshoots travaillent pour lui ? », ajouta-t-il alors que Lila lui jetait un regard confus. « La plupart de ses employés m’ont vu grandir, et ils ont été plus que partants pour m’aider quand ils ont compris ce qu’il se passait. »

« Te… T’aider ? », releva Lila. « Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je veux dire qu’ils m’ont aidé à rassembler des preuves », assena Adrien. « Des preuves concernant le fait que tu n’arrêtes pas d’essayer de m’embrasser ou de me toucher sous n’importe quel prétexte. Des preuves que tu envahis tout le temps mon espace personnel bien que je te dise systématiquement non. Des preuves que tu me menaces quand je refuse de t’obéir. Des preuves que tu me harcèles, en résumé », conclut-il en jetant un regard triomphal à son ennemie, alors que de nouvelles exclamations de colère s’échappaient de leurs camarades.

Profitant du fait que Lila semblait pour une fois à cours d’excuses, Adrien se fit un plaisir de lui donner le coup de grâce.

« J’ai tout un tas d’enregistrements audio et vidéo, que je compte bien présenter à mon père », annonça-t-il avec une jubilation morbide. « Ce n’est plus qu’une question de temps avant qu’on t’interdise définitivement de m’approcher. »

Cette dernière attaque sorti Lila de sa torpeur horrifiée.

« Tu… Tu n’as pas le droit ! », s’exclama-t-elle. « Enfin, je ne dis pas que ces enregistrements _existent_ », se reprit-elle avec une lueur paniquée dans le regard. « Mais même _si_ c’était le cas, tu n’aurais jamais eu le droit d’enregistrer une de nos conversations sans ma permission. Ce n’est pas légal ! » 

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur le visage d’Adrien.

« Oh, mais _j’ai_ ta permission », répliqua-t-il d’une voix dangereusement douce. « Tu aurais dû lire ton contrat avec plus d’attention quand tu as été engagée par mon père. »

« Mon… contrat ? », répéta Lila, surprise.

« Oui », approuva Adrien. « Dans ton contrat, comme dans le mien, se trouve une clause indiquant que tu donnes ton autorisation être photographiée, filmée ou enregistrée de quelque façon que ce soit dès l’instant où tu te trouves sur les lieux d’une séance photo. C’est un indispensable, après tout », poursuivit-il en s’appuyant négligemment contre le dossier de son siège, tout en fausse nonchalance et grâce féline. « Ça fait partie du travail. Tout ça pour dire que j’ai le droit de t’enregistrer », conclut Adrien avec un petit claquement de langue satisfait. « Et que j’ai _largement_ de quoi te faire renvoyer. »

Poings serrés de rage, Lila lui jeta un regard noir.

« Je t’interdis de faire ça », grogna-t-elle d’une voix menaçante.

« Interdit autant que tu veux, ça ne m’empêchera pas de le faire », rétorqua Adrien sans sourciller. « Je ne tolérais ta présence que parce que tu m’avais menacé de faire de la vie de Marinette un enfer si je ne t’obéissais pas. Mais maintenant, c’est fini. »

Sa dernière remarque fit l’effet d’une bombe lâchée au milieu de la classe.

« QUOI ? », explosèrent les autres élèves.

« TU AS MENACÉ MARINETTE ? », hurla Alya en bondissant vers la jeune italienne.

Lila n’échappa à sa poigne qu’en se réfugiant derrière le bureau d’Adrien et Nino, avant de battre en retraite encore plus loin en croisant le regard assassin du jeune DJ.

« Non, non, pas du tout », balbutia-t-elle précipitamment, « il ne faut pas croire … »

« Oui, elle m’a menacée », confirma nonchalamment Marinette, comme l’on jetterait une allumette enflammée dans une flaque d’essence. « À plusieurs reprises. »

Si Adrien avait décidé qu’il était grand temps d’exposer Lila, c’est avec un grand, un large, un _immense_ plaisir qu’elle apporterait sa pierre à l’édifice.

« Lila y fait allusion dans certaines de nos conversations, si vous voulez des preuves », renchérit son coéquipier avec un sourire prédateur qui fit frissonner les quelques élèves qui n’étaient pas déjà occupés à foudroyer Lila du regard.

Livide de rage, Alya serra ses poings tremblants et prit une profonde inspiration. Il était évident qu’elle faisait d’énormes efforts pour réussir à garder son calme.

Après un regard chargé de haine lancé vers Lila, elle se força à se détourner de celle qu’elle considérait auparavant comme une amie pour porter son attention sur Adrien.

« À ce stade de la conversation, j’imagine que ce n’est pas la peine de te parler de la rumeur comme quoi tu serais amoureux de Lila, et que Marinette la déteste à cause des sentiments qu’elle t’inspire ? », lui demanda-t-elle d’une voix vibrante d’une fureur difficilement contenue.

« Tu peux toujours », répliqua Adrien avec un haussement d’épaule évasif. « Je te répondrais que je suis amoureux de Marinette, et Lila ne m’inspire absolument rien d’autre que des sentiments négatifs. »

Les joues de Marinette s’empourprèrent violemment devant la nonchalante confession d’Adrien. Mais là, pas question pour la jeune fille de se laisser distraire par ses sentiments pour son coéquipier.

Là, Adrien faisait face à Lila avec la ferme intention de mettre ses mensonges à terre une bonne fois pour toute.

Hors de question pour elle de le laisser mener une bataille sans être fermement à ses côtés. 

Ses yeux bleus durs comme de l’acier, elle exerça machinalement une légère pression sur les doigts d’Adrien.

« J’ajouterai que personnellement », glissa-t-elle d’une voix dangereusement douce, « j’ai ma petite idée concernant l’origine de cette rumeur. »

Une fois de plus, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Lila.

Un silence assourdissant s’abattit sur la salle.

Une seconde.

Deux secondes.

Puis ce fut l’explosion. 

Cette ultime prise de conscience des manipulations de leur camarade était visiblement tout ce qu’il fallait aux autres élèves pour craquer une bonne fois pour toute. Tous se mirent à hurler et à quitter leurs sièges pour venir encercler Lila, dont le teint avait pris une vilaine couleur grisâtre.

Seul à rester en arrière hormis Marinette et Adrien, Nino se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

« Je suis désolé », s’excusa en soulevant sa casquette d’un air contrit. « Je pensais que comme tu aimes bien Marinette – enfin, _plus_ que bien, visiblement –, tu prenais son parti sans vérifier ce qu’elle racontait. Lila m’avait convaincu qu’elle n’avait rien à se reprocher, que toutes les fois où tu avais l’air d’être mal à l’aise auprès d’elle, c’était uniquement à cause de Marinette, parce que tu ne voulais pas causer plus de frictions entre elles… »

« À ta place, je prendrais tout ce que dit Lila avec d’ÉNORMES pincettes », confirma Adrien avec un bref hochement de tête. « Je peux te faire écouter mes enregistrements, si tu veux. »

« Pas la peine, je te crois », répliqua Nino en agitant les mains devant lui. « Et je suis désolé de ne pas t’avoir écouté plus tôt. Je te présente mes excuses. Et à toi aussi, Marinette », ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers sa voisine de derrière. « Je n’aurai pas dû douter de toi. »

Autour d’eux, les autres élèves, Alya en tête, continuaient de tancer vertement Lila. Entre deux exclamations indignées, ils consultaient avidement leurs téléphones, se penchant _enfin_ sur les folles histoires de leur camarade pour y chercher – sans succès – un semblant de vérité.

Adrien et Marinette ne doutaient pas un instant qu’après cette vague de colère viendrait le temps où leurs amis s’empresseraient de s’excuser auprès d’eux. 

Mais pour l’instant, ils n’étaient pas d’humeur à s’en préoccuper.

Doigts toujours entrelacés avec ceux de Marinette, Adrien porta la main de la jeune fille à ses lèvres pour y déposer un tendre baiser. Mille émotions planaient entre les deux adolescents rougissants, nichées dans leurs regards, lovées contre leurs peaux.

Un sentiment de complicité infaillible.

Du soulagement.

De la joie.

Mais par-dessus tout, plus fort et plus brillant que quoi que soit d’autre, un sentiment évident :

L’amour. 

***** FIN *****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !
> 
> Ça y est, cette petite histoire est terminée. Elle aura bel et bien fait 2 chapitres au final, mais j’avoue que j’ai un peu triché : le chapitre 2 était déjà quasi-terminé quand j’ai annoncé la taille de la fic xD .
> 
> Après soyons honnête : à la base, cette histoire ne devait faire qu’un seul chapitre. Mais si elle en fait 2 finalement ce n’est pas parce que je me suis (encore x) ) trompée dans les estimations, mais que j’ai décidé d’ajouter une petite suite avec la réaction des autres élèves. J’adore détester Lila, que voulez-vous… je n’ai pas pu résister xD .
> 
> Cette fic, c’était l’occasion pour moi de me refaire la main en tapant sur Lila (sans mauvais jeux de mots), et c’était un plaisir à écrire ! J’étais vraiment contente de me remettre à l’écriture et de vous retrouver, j’espère que cette histoire vous aura plu ^^
> 
> De mon côté, je ne manque pas d’idées d’histoires, par contre je manque toujours autant de temps. Je ne peux pas vous garantir qu’il y aura d’autres fics après celle-là, mais j’espère que si parce que j’en ai au moins une en cours d’écriture, plus d’autres que j’adorerai vraiment écrire mais qui demanderaient un investissement plus conséquent parce que ce serait des histoires longues. J’ai une idée en particulier que j’aimerai exploiter mais 1. Il faudrait que je peaufine le scénario et 2. Ça serait une histoire longue, et je préfère ne pas me lancer là-dedans tant que mon emploi du temps est aussi serré.
> 
> Bref, on verra.
> 
> En tout cas, merci de m’avoir lue jusqu’ici et à une prochaine j’espère ! 

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyyyyyyy, ça faisait longtemps ! Je suis contente de m'être remise un peu à l'écriture, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu :) . Ceci est une petite fic qui fera 2 chapitres seulement, rien de très original mais c'était très sympa à écrire ^^ . 
> 
> Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas oublié Lila ;)
> 
> A la prochaine pour la suite ! 


End file.
